custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Toa
The Holy Toa/Toa Spera are a group of Holy Matoran turned into Toa. Their task, powers and a lot more will be revealed in The Noble Tasks: The Symbol of Mata Nui. History Creation and The Symbol of Mata Nui The Holy Toa were created from six Holy Matoran by Henkka. Henkka ordered them into the Henkka Suva. When they emerged again, they were Toa. They were immedielty sent for a quest to retrieve the Symbol of Mata Nui from the Monster Army's Base. They first had to pass through a stone barrier between them and their destination. Once they got it, they realized the strong current. Water rushed forward quickly and they would've died if Nowah wouldn't have discovered his element, Wood. The Toa survived the battle, only to face Jahkdal and the Giant Fish on the other side. They were victorious, but it didn't come easily. The Toa then sailed to the Monster Army's Base. In the base they split up, each having their own struggles. Finally all of them got to the Symbol of Mata Nui and fought their way back to their boat and out of the base. They were followed by the Monster Army and they thought that all was lost until they saw Henkka Island coming towards them. The Matoran of Henkka Island started battling the Monster Army. Some Holy Toa went to help them, some went to Henkka. The battle ended when Henkka imprisoned Krakzakun. Henkka then took the Holy Toa to the Temple of Henkka where he put the Symbol of Mata Nui in a slot. A bright light came and Henkka became a Toa. He ordered the Holy Toa to stay and protect Henkka Island while he was away on another mission. The Holy Toa, however, later began following Henkka secretly, leaving Henkka Island behind. Island of Slavery The Holy Toa followed Henkka all the way to Mabauto, where they lost him. They began searching for him, but were attacked by Fohrok. Leraj was badly injured and they took him to an abandoned village. Nowah stood behind to take care of him while the others went in pairs to search for Henkka. It was Taum and Newhu who found Henkka near Le-Koro. Henkka was angered to find out that the Holy Toa had disobeyd him but was willing to receive some help from them in freeing the village, which they succeeded in after a long struggle. They went to the abandoned village, where Nowah and Leraj had been attacked by Fohrok. Leraj was cured and he woke up, defeating the Fohrok. Jinu and Lah first went to Ta-Koro, but then changed their destination to Po-Koro after talking to a cart driver named Tanaaru. They attacked the Fohrok and Rahkshi there and freed the village. They then met with the other Holy Toa and Henkka in Ta-Koro, where they made further plans. The Holy Toa freed the villages of Mabauto one by one and brought them to Ta-Koro. After achieving this and and defeating the Fohrok and the Rahkshi, Henkka descended underground to fight the tyrant of the island that called himself The Makuta. The Holy Toa stil followed him and helped him against his will top defeat the Makuta. The Holy Toa and Henkka then started a journey back to Henkka Island, leaving the Tohunga to live in piece. The Dark Sides of us All When they retuned, they were attacked by Gazotan. Leraj, Newhu and Nowah were captured and turned into dark versions of themselves and were sent to battle their former friends. Henkka was imprisoned in a statis tube by Gezex, who commanded the Gazotan. The still good Holy Toa got help when the Toa Mahri arrived on the island and together they reached the castle of Henkka, where the Symbol of Makaatu was destroyed, turning the Gazotan back into Matoran and the dark Holy Toa into their normal selves. Henkka then told the Holy Toa that they had to spread the Holy Matoran across the world. They did so and after that Henkka separated the Holy Toa, putting them in different lands to guard them. The Rising and the Great Migration The Toa soon met again, however, since THe Rising forced all the planet's inhabitants to move to the Kowa Mountains as ordered by the Guardian of the Kowa Mountains through Aino. The Toa came with the Matoran and were reunited in their destination, sharing their experiences in their separate lands. The Ultimate Battle Members The Holy Toa include: Trivia *Images of Taum and Lah were never released, but might be released in the future. Category:Organizations Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams